Pocket Circuit Fighter
Pocket Circuit Fighter ( , Pokesā Faitā) is a minor recurring character in the Yakuza series first introduced in Yakuza 0. He is a former commentator at Kamurocho's Pocket Circuit Stadium, and is a long-time friend of Kiryu. Profile He hails from Hiroshima. Sometime during the 1980s, he moved to Tokyo and landed a job at the Kamurocho Pocket Circuit indoor stadium. Appearance Pocket fighter has a parted hairstyle, which he does not appear to have changed in the 28 years from Yakuza 0 ''to ''Yakuza 6. During his time working at the Pocket Circuit Stadium, he wears a colorful jumpsuit. After quitting this job and moving back to Onomichi, he changes his outfit to a white shirt with beige apron, although he still wears a headband. Yakuza 0 He works part-time as a commentator at Kamurocho's Pocket Circuit indoor stadium. Kiryu befriends him and soon become fond of the Pocket Circuit, and later gained fame for being the fastest Pocket Circuit racer in Kamurocho. Yakuza Kiwami Substory: The Fighter's Successor The Fighter met Kiryu in front of the stadium and both men quickly reminisce their younger days. Early on the encounter, he became depressed when he told Kiryu that he was granted the opportunity to work full-time but he failed the written exam making it imposible to acquire the full-time employee position. He also requested Kiryu that he needs a successor due to him getting married, so Kiryu helped him. When the Fighter gets a successor, he decided to retire and take over his family's long-established tofu business. Along the way, Kiryu met some of the fellow racers from back in the day: Hideki (who now works as a salaryman), Mika (who works at a local cafe), and Takuma (who works as a host in Stardust after failing to pursue a career as an F1 driver). The Fighter's marriage puts Kiryu and all the old-timer to a shock. During the sub-story, The Fighter re-introduced Kiryu to the Pocket Circuit scene. Yakuza 6 ''Substory: Pocket Circuit Fighter Returns'' Eleven years after Kiwami takes place, the Fighter, now a married man and has a son, moves back to Hiroshima. Kiryu first met him at a market during the substory "Pocket Circuit Fighter Returns", where the Fighter is promoting his tofu. There, both men reminisce the days when Kiryu was racing Pocket Circuit in Kamurocho. During the talk, Fighter's son arrived at the market and joined the conversation, where it was revealed that the Fighter sent his son to English Class everyday. Later, him and Kiryu find Sakito with two Yakuza guys, about to beat Sakito. Kiryu and the Fighter interfere, stopping the Yakuza from hitting Sakito, and two other Yakuza guys appear as backup for the two Yakuza. After Kiryu and Fighter save Sakito from the yakuza, Misaki, Fighter's wife, interrupts them and demands Sakito to go to his English class. Sakito refuses, expressing that he wants to know his father better. Fighter then realizes what a horrible father he has been, and tells Misaki to cancel the English Class. At first she refuses, but then Fighter releases his anger. Misaki agrees to cancel the English Class, so Fighter and Sakito can spend some quality time. Personality As a Pocket Circuit announcer, he's especially friendly with the local kids. He's notable for his fiery style of commentary. Gallery Pocket circuit fighter 0.jpg|Yakuza 0 Pocket circuit fighter Kiwami.jpg|Yakuza Kiwami Pocket circuit fighter 6.png|Yakuza 6 Pocket Circuit Fighter.jpg Pocket circuit fighter Kiwami 02.png Trivia * He mentions that he runs a tofu shop named Fujisawa. This is a reference to the "Initial D", a popular street racing anime/manga series where the main character (whose surname is Fujiwara) also works in a tofu shop and has a passion for racing. * His son appears to be fluent in English. Category:Characters Category:Yakuza 0 Characters Category:Yakuza Kiwami Characters Category:Yakuza 6 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Yakuza: Like a Dragon Characters Category:Pocket Circuit Racers